ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Crossover: Nazca Aliens of the Universe
Nazca Aliens of the Universe is a new crossover. Plot The team teleported into any Aliens Station. Kurt: Boring. Sem: What you have been anymore. Eventually, Perodua Viva and then Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites form. Kurt: I need it. Erika: What is even this Alza is gone, and Viva is gone. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): Ben's gone and Gwen's gone! Erika: Galactic Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites? It's was using Ben, Gwen, and Rook is fusion into him, and defeats Nazca Dragon. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): Nothing. Ben (BTUAM/BTUA): Give me! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites faceplamed. Erika: Don't worry, Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites. I know to need it. When his Nazca Condor appears. Nazca Condor: You have lives! Kurt: NO! Nazca Condor disappears. Erika: Previously... Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): That's EATLE was freezing and kills him. Erika: Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites? Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): I need friend. When this a Nazca Hummingbird to landed. Nazca Hummingbird: (roars to speak) When this a Nazca Monkey to standing. Nazca Monkey: (roars to oooaaa) When this a Nazca Giant to standing. Nazca Giant: GRRRRAAAAA! When this a Nazca Reptile to standing. Nazca Reptile: ERRRA! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): That's Jury Rigg! When this a Nazca Spider to cilmb and standing. Nazca Spider: (roars) AAAAAAAA! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): That's Spidermonkey and Ultimate Spidermonkey! When this a Nazca Killer Whale to swing water and appears. Nazca Killer Whale: (rooor) When this a Nazca Condor appears it is a landed. Nazca Condor: (roars) I will must to destroy the world everything! Erika: No. Nazca Condor: Get them! Whey all Nazca Aliens to attacking the heroes. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): (jumping at Nazca Giant with diamond spikes to body) Diamondhead. Nazca Giant absorbing his diamond spikes. Erika: No! Nazca Monkey to grabbing this Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites's what neck and smashing him with ground. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): (via mind) It did, that another along! When Sem as Goop punching Nazca Monkey to Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites and falls. Goop (Sem): Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites! That is another along! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): (via mind) Mazo eranko erokano wecar qellued sonon ada. Goop (Sem): Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites what is translate spainsh! When Ben as sound but speaked at this like him. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): (reverts to normal) Uh.. that stupid my spainsh was. (screaming) BEN! What did you do! Ben (BTUAM): (when speaking but disables him at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites) Phew! Nazca Giant to grabbed this Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites but diamond spikes his throws him. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): I stay out of this! Ben transformed. Chomper: Chomper! When Chomper eats a rock and tries to shot it beam at Nazca Giant and Reptile and falls. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): (while jumping) Chromastone. Chomper detransformed. Ben (BTUAM): Thanks. When his a Rex's Upgrade Suit to shoot it beam at Nazca Killer Whale, Hummingbird, and Spider but falls. Perodua Viva Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): (walking him out) That's even the form of Rex's Omega 1 Nanite and Nanite combined. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): I do again! Perodua Viva Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): I meet alone! Ben (Heroes): (when after Perodua Viva Full-Power Meta-Nanites leaves) And then, where is Perodua Viva that Lite first. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): What I meet, you have first! Ben (Omniverse): Ben? You have been safety? (to Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites) Uh... Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): Oh, dear. When this landed at this time when Magister Korwak and Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites. Magister Korwak (Heroes Eternal Forms): I got first! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Eternal Forms): Ben! I got Potara Fusion! Ben (BTUAM): What? For me that Potara Fusion! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Eternal Forms): Uh... (this one gives from Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites another Chromastone detransformed into Diamondhead) Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): (using his ears at this spike at head) Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Eternal Forms): (using again his ears at this head) Potara Fusion, i made a created by Azmuth. When this using him. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Eternal Forms) and Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): (merge him) Fusion... Ha! He's turned into any Advanced Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites. Advanced Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): Cool! It's can Potara Fusion. I'm think one. Ben (Omniverse): Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah, that's another along. Advanced Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): That's another Advanced Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites ever crosstime! Ben (Omniverse): That even this another Nazca Dragon was it another using him. Nazca Dragon to landed. Ben (Omniverse): Oh man. Nazca Dragon: I have you all powers from this heroes and aliens powers to another me. Ben (Omniverse): I never! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): (his landed) What the HFIL!? Nazca Dragon! Ben (Omniverse): That's another Diamondhead, Cannonbolt, and this Water Hazard has turned into any Advanced Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites was! Kurt: What? Advanced Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): What ears? When this gives one Potara at Magister Korwak and turned him into any Enhanced Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites. Enhanced Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): That's even Enhanced Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites! Kurt: Eventually, that Enhanced Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites is another crosstime. Ben (Omniverse): Yeah, himself. It said that Enhanced Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites can this three fusion another Fusion Dance was. When this detransformed. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Eternal Forms) and Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): Whoa! (falls to the ground) Ben (Omniverse): Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites! Nazca Dragon shot it ice at the all heroes. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Eternal Forms) and Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): (when cracks and via mind whatever) What that evolution again! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): I need it off! When this walked. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Eternal Forms) and Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): (using Fusion Dance) Fu... sion-Ha! That is Perodua Alza M2 Edition Full-Power Meta-Nanites and Perodua Alza Advanced Version Full-Power Meta-Nanites even this demonstated was, and then performs merge with Fusion Dance into any Perodua Alza Full-Power Meta-Nanites. Perodua Alza Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): I'm the Fusion Dance. Want for just with another Perodua Alza Full-Power Meta-Nanites just for waiting here. When Ben transformed into Heatblast and melt this ice. Perodua Alza Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): (when prepares to hand) Mazuato Spackwata! When Perodua Alza Full-Power Meta-Nanites demonstated and shot it beam at Nazca Dragon, but effective. Perodua Alza Full-Power Meta-Nanites (Heroes Evolution): It works! TBC... Fusion used *Perodua Alza Full-Power Meta-Nanites (debuted by Ben after using Heatblast) Category:Crossover movies